warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigglesplash's Guides/Descriptions
Giggle here to help with making your fanfics more descriptive! Scenery The basis of your stories,the place where it happens.For this section,I will use my fanfic,The Lost,to show you good and bad writing.Yeah,as much as I hate to admit it,my own writing is not perfect. The Main Setting It wasn't a big den,but it suited them.A dome woven from brambles,with curtains of reeds dividing the living section from the trades-making place.Piles of whatever prey Robin caught,whatever herbs Lavender could trade for,flowers with wonderful fragrances. See the longer sentences?Okay,so some of these are not grammatically correct,but the added information makes the setting come alive. The Alley was the largest group of cats living together in the forest.It was an old alleyway between to twoleg-nests that had been long since abandoned.Outside of twolegplace,it was the most populated - and most dangerous - area. DO NOT BE AFRAID TO DIFFER FROM THE NORM! the cliche setting of Warriors fanfic consists of a forest with two, four,or five Clans,with a nearby twolegplace of rogue group threatening the Clans. Try something new.In The Lost,the Clans have disbanded and the cats are spread between the forest,the twolegplace,and a section of land known as The Alley.The Alley is the center of events in the story,and home to my main character,Lavender. Anyway,let's save that for the next section.So,let us review. The Character The kit smelled a fragrance she remembered from the breif time she had with her mother before her murder.She remembered the herbs her mother had named.Her mother,Gentleberry. She sighed.The scent was something familiar.Nothing had been familiar for the kit. Something stood over her,blocking the sun.She didn't have enough strength to lift her head,but she smelled a cat.'' This section will be brief.For more on characters,check out my character guides.But characters NEED description.They go together. Always add a backstory.The section above is from the prologue of The Lost,and chronicles a brief moment in the character's history.Backstories can be vague or down to every detail,as long as it is well described. Annelda was an old she-cat with pale tabby fur.Her coat was long and silky and well groomed,comparred to Lavender's short,tangled grey mess of what she called fur. Okay,this is a very short secfion describing the appearance of a healer named Annelda,but towards the end it adds the appearance of Lavender,which was previously unknown. adding bits of information with comparison is so helpful to the readers,and makes it seem more natural. Personalities This ties in with character,but also is very unique.Personality adds depth to a name and face.Here are some things to help with that. Lavender hissed in annoyance.“I am fine." this,while not an overall description of Lavender,gives depth to the situation.Instead of saying it like this, Lavender said to the healer,“I am fine." I said it like this, Lavender hissed in annoyance.“I am fine." Which one gives better ideas on how this scene is playing out.What ideas does this give on Lavender at the moment. Review #Add lots of well described settings #Use comparison #Add information in smooth,natural ways #Make personalities stand out #Add little details #Imply things and confirm later (this makes the reader think without being left in the dark) Hope you liked it. See you next time. I'M NOT OKAY!When are you ever okay? 01:48, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Category:Guides Category:Guide